Real Life Magic
by twilliams1797
Summary: what if:  The NCIS team needed to use magic to save a life?    inserting Miss W here is meant as an appreciation of her kindness. I suspect that in real life, she would cooperate with the authorities  to help someone.


Harry Potter and NCIS are owned by their respective copyright holdeers.

Miss Watson is in charge of herself and no disrespect towards her is intended or implied in any way.

That said, I beleive she would act in a kind and helpful manner in a case like this.

*foomp*

A young man, a recovering soldier is visiting a children's ward in the  
hospital.  
This ward is for group sessions w and to give the kids in treatment a place to  
socialize and act like kids while in the hospital, and not as patients.  
The young soldier, whose name is Tommy is reading to a couple kids who have  
bandaged heads, and thus, cannot read for themselves or watch TV.  
At the other end of the ward, a maintenance man is rewiring a piece of  
equipment, and is momentarily distracted by something one of the children does  
and he contacts an unexpected hot wire in his project.  
His body seizes up and he screams in pain, but the grip response from the  
electric does not allow him to let go, and very shortly he falls over, dead.

The children scream and the young man, who is a Marine Sargent herds ll the  
children around the corner into an alcove out of view of the main room. He  
stands at ready to defend the children, waving a stick, and when security comes  
into the room he screams "Get back, I'll fire!" and waves the stick at the  
security personnel.

- - - - -  
Opening credits.

Gibbs comes around the corner with his ever present coffee  
"Gear up, we have a hostage situation and we are the closest."  
Tony grabs his pack and gun as he asks "How close?"  
"One block to the west, the rehab center"  
"That's not good"

Tim McGee put forth as he grabbed his gear.

As they followed they met Ziva David coming back from an errand  
She started to gather her gear and follow, asking where they were going, but  
Gibbs stopped her as they entered the elevator.  
"You go up to MTAC and coordinate the different agencies, I want you tracking  
everything, The Director knows you are coming."  
She looked put out. Ziva was a hands on kind of agent, and it was somewhat  
distressing to her to not be in on the action.  
As the doors of the elevator closed, Gibbs said "You need to learn patience"  
The doors closed and as the elevator dropped away she stomped her foot on the  
floor, as if to punctuate her displeasure.

- - - -

Gibbs entered the hall where the security force had everything blocked off, as  
they passed the nurses station Tony grinned and flirted with the pretty nurses  
and tried to be his usual loveable self. In the process, he asked for complete  
files on all the hostages, the soldier as well as access to any video feeds or  
sound.

McGee immediately got to work finding out if anyone had witnessed what had  
happened and found a tall young man wearing a black hoodie and his face was  
swathed in bandages , as he was a burn victim.

The man's voice was somewhat muffled, but understandable.

"So, you were looking in the door, and you saw the maintenance man get  
electrocuted, is that correct?  
"Yes, I opened the door and tried to knock him free from the wires and he  
finally let go, but the smell.. was terrible..almost as bad as when I got hit."

"What are you here for, may I ask?"  
burns, second and third degree, They tell me there will be scarring, but hey,  
I'm alive.. the other guys in my HUMMVEE weren't so lucky..IED"  
"I see, so, the soldier here, do you know him?"  
"I seen him around, his name's Tommy. He loves to read to the kids and tell  
stories..I think he thinks he's in a story now, though.."  
Why do you say that?"  
"He called me a Death Eater, and to get away, or he'd fire a spell at me."

McGee's eyebrows went to his hairline. "so, is he a wizard?, has he ever shown  
any evidence of being a wizard?"  
"The bandage swathed man laughed and shook his head no. "No, I have never seen  
any real magic, so, I don't think so"

Gibbs called his team to order. Tony stepped up first.  
"First Sargent Tommy Jensen, a Marine with a spotless record, injured in Iraq  
six weeks ago, head injury, brain trauma, IED, never been any problem to  
anyone here at the rehab center, volunteers to do what he can, apparently loves  
kids and is in the ward every day, reading, holding their hands, playing games."  
Honestly boss, I don't think he is a threat to the kids, considering what I have  
heard him saying on the audio feed."

"What is he saying?"  
He is calming and comforting the children behind the wall, he asked some of the  
older to hold hands with the youngsters to calm them.. actually looks as if he  
is trying to protect them."

"From who?"

"Death Eaters.. scary bad guys..from the Harry Potter movies."

"And he believes this because?"  
"apparently the victim over here, looked as if someone was using a spell on him  
and killed him."

"Is the soldier hallucinating or something?"  
"I have a call in to his attending physician, and he needs to get back to me  
with a list of the drugs he is on."

"Is he armed?"  
"McGee shook his head. "We can't tell, boss, in the video feed he's waving a  
stick about like his wand, but I did not see any weapons."

Gibbs groaned and closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Boss, if I may?"  
"What?"  
"I am familiar with the characters and scenario he is hallucinating, I may be  
able to talk him out of there"

Gibbs looked at McGee, wanting to roll his eyes.  
"Ok, elf Lord, give it a shot"  
*foomp*

*foomp*

"Tommy Jensen?"  
"Who's asking?"

"My name is Tim McGee, I'm with the DMLE"  
"you're an auror?"  
"Err..yes, I'm an Auror.. are you ok, Tommy?"  
"yes..no..NO, Go away.. I just saw a Death Eater kill that man"  
"The maintenance man?"  
"Yes! Go away, or I'll fire"  
"Fire what?, a gun?"  
"A spell!"  
"Ahh, I see. What spell?"  
"I'm not telling you, you might be allied with the Death Eaters"  
"I'm not, I'm one of the good guys"  
"I don't believe you.. there's a war on you know"

"err.. which war?, the one in Iraq?, Afghanistan?"  
"No you fool, the magical war!"  
Tony and Gibbs looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
"Ohh, I see, and you think I am a turncoat.. How can I convince you tht I am  
not?"

Tommy poked his head around the corner of the room where he had the children  
'protected'  
"An oath, your magical oath that you are one of the good guys!"  
he pulled his head back as one of the children began crying.

In the background Dr Mallard and Jimmy Palmer arrived to take the body of the  
maintenance man away.  
Gibbs shushed them and made them wait.  
McGee whispered in his throat mic. Tony..I want you to take your camera and  
flash it on the wall behind me when I give him my oath, and add a filter or  
something to make it a colored light.. ok?"

Tony laughed quietly. Ok Probie, one magical flash on your word, I'll bet  
you have your very own wand at home, don't you?"  
"actually, I do, it was a gift from a fan."  
"I knew it!" McGee just closed his eyes and sighed. His eyes darted around the  
room, and lighted upon a pointer that was on the rail of a chalkboard  
He reached over and grabbed it and made some magical looking movements, and  
muttered an incantation.

"Tommy, are the kids allright?, do you need anything?"  
A healer, or some food?"

The frightened soldier snapped. "No, I don't want anything from a Death Eater  
spy."

"McGee mumbled "Get ready Tony"  
out loud he called ""I'm going to give you my magical oath now"  
Tommy peered around the corner, his wand at the ready

McGee incanted:  
"I swear on my life and my magic that I am not a Death Eater and am not under  
the influence of any evil person or group. I swear that I mean Tommy Jensen and  
the children no harm, whatsoever, so mote it be"  
He waved his wand appropriately and Tony flashed the wall behind him with a  
pretty rainbow of colors.

Tommy sighed.  
Ok, I believe you, but they are still out there, we can't go out there, or let  
the children go out there.. it's not safe.."

"It is safe, Tommy, I promise"  
"Voldemort is still out there"  
"Voldemort is dead Tommy"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes"

Prove it"  
"how can I prove it, this is America, Voldemort comes from the UK"  
"I want to talk to Harry"  
"Harry?" McGee was getting a bad feeling about this.  
"Potter, he would tell me the truth.. he would tell me that Voldemort is dead,  
for certain."  
McGee rolled his eyes, wondering if he screwed up by giving in to this man's  
fantasy world. He considered calling Daniel Radcliffe and asking him to talk  
to Tommy on the phone, but decided that this wouldn't work.

Give me a minute Tommy, I have to call my superiors.. at the British Embassy."

"I'll wait here.."

McGee stepped out of the doorway that he was in and leaned against the wall.  
"I don't know, boss, I may have screwed up, giving in to his fantasy..it's not  
like I can get Harry Potter to stop by here and talk to him.."

Gibbs looked at him with surprise on his face.. maybe faked surprise..  
"You can't? Why not?"  
"Because Dan Radcliffe, who plays Harry Potter is currently in London doing  
Equus, that's a play in the theatre.."  
"So, is there anyone else he would trust?"  
~foomp~

~foomp~  
"Yes director Vance, I understand"  
"Thank you sir"

In Rhode Island, Provedence, to be a bit more specific..

Two military men in British Armed forces uniforms strode across the commons of  
Brown University. Their destination was a particular building and a  
particular person.

They entered the building and were greeted by the security department who had  
been called ahead.  
"Follow me please"  
They marched through the hallways of the College of History and Anthropology  
building and entered the back of the lecture hall, where a professor as  
speaking on  
some subject.  
The soldiers and the security person slipped quietly down the side aisle of the  
lecture hall and finding their goal, stopped. The senior officer stood tall and  
quietly spoke. 

"Miss Watson, your country needs you."  
He handed her a folded note with information on it.  
She read the note and put it away in her bag and quietly gathered up her  
notebooks and bag and slipped out the back.  
Before she was able to get all the way out, the professor, a regal looking  
gentleman who looked like John Houseman spoke.

"You are responsible to make up your work, Miss Watson, celebrity or not"  
She nodded "yes sir" and slipped out the door. 

"What's this about, why is the British Ambassador calling on me, I am just a  
student"

The two soldiers never broke stride, and she almost had a hard time keeping up.  
The younger, less ranked soldier carried her bookbag and did not speak.

"There is a hostage situation over in Anacostia, Maryland, where a young man, an injured  
soldier in rehabilitation has gotten into his mind that he is a wizard and the  
Death Eaters are attacking. He is holding eleven children hostage, or rather  
he is 'protecting' these children.. what the Ambassador would like you to do is  
coordinate with the local agents and convince the young man that it is safe to  
let the children go.. using your acting skills as Miss Hermione Granger." 

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. 

"You must be kidding me!.."  
"The ranking soldier came back and faced her.  
"No Miss, it's true.. the young man was injured in Iraq and is convinced he s  
a wizard.. please get in the helicopter, the liason agent in charge will brief you."

~foomp~

In a suprisingly short time the Helicoptor covered the distance between Rhode Island and the Navy Yard at Anacostia,at the 9th street heliport, where a car was waiting to transport her to the Rehab center.

The vehicle arrived at the rehab center, and the Soldiers escorted Miss Watson  
inside.  
"Hello, my name is Emma Watson, I understand you need my help"

Gibbs set his coffee aside. "Thank you Miss Watson, I will let Special Agent Tim  
McGee brief you"

McGee gulped, he was a bit stunned at the idea that a famous celebrity/actress  
was willing to work with him, based on his request .  
"Miss Watson, in the next room, an injured soldier thinks he is a wizard..  
he was interrupted.

"I know the background, everything that your Ms David has forwarded to me while  
in the car, with video and sound.. what do you need Hermione to do?"

He sighed in relief.  
"Ok, here's the basic scenario. I have convinced him that I am an Auror for the  
DMLE, You are the hero of the magical world, and second in fame only to Harry  
himself.. if he does not believe the word of the smartest witch in your  
generation, then who will he believe?" 

"I see, what is his name?" 

"Tommy Jensen. He is a Sargent in the Marines, and was injured in Iraq,

McGee was amazed as he watched Emma Watson fade and Hermione Granger appear.  
"I'll need a wand."  
Tim offered his pointer . She took it and adeptly did some wand motions, very  
cleanly and precisely, as if it were a real magic wand.

He looked at her and quietly asked. "Are you ready?"  
Ziva came through the door with a bundle.  
"Gibbs says we are not certain if he is armed, so, for safety's sake, put this on."

Ziva quickly had Hermione dressed in her ballistic armor.

"This is mine, since I am the smallest here, it should fit you."  
she snugged the straps in place.  
Hermione watched everything and kept her wand at the ready.  
She nodded

"Tom? It's me, Auror McGee. Can we come in?"  
"Who is we?"  
"Myself and a friend.. someone you can trust."  
"Who.. is that Harry?"  
Hermione spoke.  
"No Tom, it's me, Hermione Granger.. Harry is in the UK and I was nearby,  
so..Tom, can I speak with you?"

He peeked around the corner to see .. "Swear you are who you say you are. No  
tricks!  
McGee gestured to Tony, who made ready

"I , Hermione Granger swear on my magic and my life that I am who I say I am,  
and I mean you no harm..So Mote it Be"

Tony flashed the wall with a veritable lightshow of colors.  
From Tommy's perspective, it looked as if the young witch was glowing with a  
rainbow aura.

"Come forward.."  
Hermione and McGee stepped slowly, one deliberate step at a time, into the room.

"Tell me what you saw, Tom."  
"I saw a Death Eater open the door and crucio that man, and then he fell over  
dead"

"I see. Well, Tom, that wasn't a death eater, that was another patient at the  
Rehab center, a Joshua Talon, he is injured with burns and it looks like a Death  
Eaters robe, but I assure you it is not."

"It 's not?.. you're sure?..it looked like he was being cursed with an  
unforgivable.. he was screaming and in pain.."  
"The poor man was electrocuted on a wire..I'm sorry Tommy, it's true."

"I don't know, it's rather confusing.. I feel like my brain has been  
confunded..and the thoughts, they won't go away.. they just keep hammering at  
my brain.." he looked plaintively at her and asked..  
"Can you make them go away?"

"I will try, Tom, but first you must let the children go back to their rooms, they  
need sleep and their ..potions..all right?"  
Tommy nodded, and stepped out of the alcove he was hiding in, and even though he  
was almost a foot taller than the girl, he looked bowed before her.

"Come, Tommy, lets sit down together and talk, ok?"  
"Err, ok.. can I ask a question?"

"Certainly.." 

"Is it really over, is Voldemort really dead?"  
"Yes, Tommy, it's true, and most of his henchmen are captured and in prison as  
well"  
He fluttered his hands around his face. "Good, good.."

The medical staff of the rehab center quickly and quietly moved the children out  
of the alcove and out of the room, leaving just the three of them there..  
Tommy and Hermione sat quietly in a pair of chairs, while 'Auror' McGee  
stood at the ready. He glanced over at the faces of his team, out of sight from  
Tommy. Gibbs stolidly watching, Tony making faces and Ziva looking like she  
wanted to kill something.

"Its a good thing you did, trying to protect the children, Tommy, I will be sure  
to tell Harry about it.. now what can I do for you?"

Tears were flowing down the young man's face.  
"Can you fix my mind? Make the voices go away? Help me sleep?"

"I can try. "I will start by removing the confundus spell on you.  
She waved her wand in a complex pattern and touched his forehead with a 'finite'  
and you could see the pressure leave the young man's body.

She spoke quietly "Now Tom, I want you to gather up those voices that bother you  
and push them towards the front of your mind, and I will draw them out..ok, do  
you have them?" He nodded, with his eyes closed.

She touched his temple with her wand tip and slowly drew them out.  
"There, do you feel them leaving you.. I have them contained here.."

The outside viewers saw nothing, but internally Tommy could feel the memories  
and the voices being drawn out like string off a reel.  
"There, Auror McGee, a trash can please?"

Tim jumped into motion and held the trash can where she could reach it and she  
tapped her wand once twice three times.  
"Take those memories and incinerate them, please, Auror"  
"I will take them outside immediately."  
He went to the door and handed the trash can to Tony who held it at a distance.  
He returned to the room to see Hermione standing while Tommy grew more limp in  
the chair. 

"I am going to put a sleeping spell on you, Tom Jensen, You will sleep  
peacefully, and wake up refreshed and invigorated, the healers will help you  
get better, do you understand?"

"Yes" Tommy spoke in a monotone  
She waved her wand once more and she incanted.. "sleep"

and he did.

Hermione stood there for a moment looking down on the sleeping man.

She turned, and was gone.

Emma walked out of the room and Ziva helped her take off the armor.

She turned and walked straight into the arms of Tim McGee.  
She buried her face in his jacket and cried.  
"Oh that poor man.."

He gingerly put his arms around her.."I think with the help of the doctors here,  
he will be all right.."

Her muffled voice came up from his jacket.  
"No.. The maintenance man.."

"Oh.. yes, you're right.. It was an accident but no one deserves that.."

They stepped aside as the attendants moved Tom to a room on a gurney  
Emma wiped her eyes,and pulled herself together.

Gibbs stepped in.

"I 'd like to thank you, Miss Watson for helping us here.. it was an unusual  
situation that called for an unusual method to fix it.. or at least try."  
"I'm glad I could help that poor man, I wish that there was more I could do.."

Dr Mallard stepped in."There is some evidence that mental exercises can rebuild  
portions of the brain that have been destroyed or damaged and other portions  
of the brain can sometimes pick up the slack, as it were.  
It is not true in every case, but we can hope"

"Miss Watson, this is Dr Donald Mallard, Dr Mallard, this is Miss Emma Watson."  
Tim McGee introduced them.  
"Pleased to meet you my dear, it is pleasant to hear the English language spoken  
with the proper accent once in a while.. and please, call me Ducky, all my  
friends do."  
he shook her hand and she smiled with a blush.

"I'm sorry, I really must go, I have classes and revision.. Thank you all, it  
was nice to meet you.." she dug in her bag and wrote something and handed it to  
Tim

.  
"My email, write me, I want to know how Tommy is, please?"  
"Yes, Miss.." she gave him a look. "ok, yes, Emma, I will"

she was whisked away by the British soldiers and gone.

Palmer was rolling the body of the deceased electrician out the door, and Gibbs  
stopped Ducky.

"He wasn't killed by magic, right?"

"Oh no, it was definitely cause by electrocution, you saw the burns on his hand,  
as well as the spasmodic constriction of the muscles.. did you know it takes a  
mere fifty four volts to kill, its not the volts, its the amperage.. Ducky's  
voice faded as they left the building.

Tim McGee stood there in the room looking at his 'wand' and the paper with Emma  
Watson's email address. He grinned and headed out.


End file.
